A Choice You'll Have to Make
by CMooney91
Summary: Brian has lied to the team many times about being a cop, but when Tanner tells him he's going to have to make a choice on the family he wants to keep, Brian makes a decision. One that he will have to live with for the rest of his life. A/U starting during the first F&F Criticism/praise are welcomed. Trying to improve my writing :)
1. Chapter 1

"There are all kinds of family Brian…and that's a choice you're going to have to make…" The words echoed in Brian's head as he and Dom sat in the small restaurant on the side of the highway by the beach, the smell of salt and the ocean breeze potent in the air. Brian had intended to confront him about the trucks, telling him he wanted in so he could do his job as a cop, the one thing he swore over and over to the team that he wasn't.

"So what's wrong Brian?" Dom asked, tossing shrimp into his mouth. "Nothin' man I'm fine." Brian was distant, lost in his head. "C'mon obviously something's off." Brian looked up, finally making his decision. He knew who his family was, and who you choose to keep defines who you are. "Dom..." he took a breath and pulled out a folded leather wallet and laid it down in front of Dominic, his badge prominently shining in the sunlight.

"I'm a cop…I was sent in undercover to infiltrate the street racing world and find and stop the guys popping trucks. I should have come clean a long time ago. And I know it doesn't make up for it, but I'm trying to help you. They're coming down hard now Dom and truckers are packing. They won't just lie down anymore. This has to stop."

Brian didn't have to guess what was about to happen. He was either going to be killed or left sitting there as Dom walked outside and took the Supra. Either way, there was no fixing this now. Dominic closed his eyes, fighting back the rage building inside him. He took this man in, gave him his trust, and now this same man has just confessed to being a cop. Dominic picked up the wallet, flipping the flap open to reveal Brian's real ID. "So…Brian O'Connor LAPD. Why are you telling me this? Why come clean now?" Dom knew to keep his cool in public, he wouldn't go back to prison and he didn't need to draw attention.

Brian sighed, "Look, I kept telling myself that it wasn't you and the team, that it had to have been Hector or Johnny Tran. But the more I lied the clearer it became that it was you guys. I had to make a decision." Dom nodded his head and crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "And what made you choose to tell me, knowing I could kill you or leave you stranded somewhere?" Brian looked out at the water for a moment before finally turning to Dom. "You, Mia, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and even Vince…You're a family. And you welcomed me into it with open arms. That makes you guys my family too. And that means a lot to me. That's something I never had. And besides…you're not a killer, you're a racer who made a bad call."

Dom stood up grabbing his coat and tossing the wallet back to Brian. "Well then…you have two choices. Turn me and the team in and go on to be a detective, FBI, or whatever it is you're striving to be Mr. LAPD. Or you can come back with me and we'll all sit down and talk this out and plan our next steps. But let me be clear about one thing. If you come with me now, you can never go back."

A/N Kinda short I know, I'm currently working on more, just wanted to see what people think before I get too far into it :)


	2. Chapter 2

***********Sorry it took so long everyone, been really busy with work and planning my wedding. Enjoy! Review :)***********************

"If you come with me now, you can never go back." Brian stood up and nodded to Dominic "Then let's go, we need to get out of LA...tonight." With that Brian and Dom jumped in the Supra and headed back to the city. "Dom, do you think they're going to understand?" Brian looked over to his friend with a fear in his eyes. What if they lost it? What if they killed him? Vince was a hot head after all. Dominic looked over at Brian then back to the road. "Brian…I know my team, they'll trust me. Besides, you still have to earn my trust back O'Connor and that aint easy."

Before long the two arrived back at the house, the team waiting for them. Jesse ran up motioning for them to pop the hood. He quickly raised the hood and started to check the engine to make sure everything went well. Letty walked up to Dom, wrapping her arms around him. Vince wasn't far behind, "So how'd the buster do? Didn't blow the manifold this time did ya Blondie? I mean, you blew that Eclipse of yours, blew your shot with Mia, what's next?" Brian slammed the door to the Supra, quickly meeting Vince's face with his fist, knocking him to the ground. Dom quickly grabbed O'Connor and tossed him back towards the Supra. "Knock it off! Brian you know you have a lot at stake right now! Don't push it!"

Letty and Jesse both looked at Dom, "What's that supposed to mean Dom? What happened?" They both looked at Brian curiously. Dominic nodded, "Brian divulged some information to me on our little trip. Information that he knew could have gotten him killed." The team looked at Brian then back to Dom. "Which was?" Letty spoke up, straight to the point as always. Dom walked over to Brian and nodded, "You better tell 'em yourself Brian. It'll sound much worse coming from me."

Brian nodded and took a deep breath. "Before I tell you, I'd first like to say that I'm thankful for everything you've all done for me. You guys made me part of your family, and though we don't all get along" He looked at Vince "I'm still grateful for it." The team smiled warmly and nodded, even Vince seemed to approve a little bit, in that Vince kind of way. Brian continued speaking. "I've lied to you, all of you, since the moment any of you met me. I'm a cop. I was placed undercover to monitor you and the people you know to bring down a team of racers hijacking trucks full of electronics worth a grand total of a million plus. I know how this sounds, but when I figured out it was you guys I chose this family over the one I had in the department. And now we need to get out of LA."

Brian watched as the warm smiles became cold glares, as Mia began to cry and Vince began to ball his fists in anger. "I told you he was a COP Dominic!" Vince stomped his way towards the two of them. Brian raised his fists up in a typical boxing guard as Vince threw a heavy punch towards his face. Another blow quickly followed, finding its mark in Brian's stomach. Brian coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, raising his hand up to block another punch before throwing a fist of his own into Vince's nose. Vince's head snapped back, blood pouring out of his nose. Dominic finally stood between them, motioning for Brian to walk away. Naturally Vince stood back up and ran towards Brian, Dominic quickly throwing him back. "That's enough!" He growled as he pointed at Vince. "Mia, Letty, go get Brian cleaned up. Leon, help Vince."

-A few hours later: Just before sunset—

Dominic, Brian and the rest of the team all sat down at the dining room table. Dom and Brian sat quietly while the rest argued and talked about what to do about the cop in their midst. "So here's what were gonna do." Dom stood up, looking upon his family, "Brian, the team will vote and the decision is final, got it?" Brian nodded "Yeah. I got it." Dom turned back to the team, "Those in favor of welcoming Brian into our family and thanking him for coming clean about his identity and warning us about the FBI Investigation stand up. Those in favor of killing Brian and sending a message to the Feds stay seated."


End file.
